


Ice

by mateo (orphan_account)



Series: You [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M, SDR2 Spoilers, sad komahina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mateo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tell me that you love me, then leave me in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shotatsundere](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shotatsundere).



And then there's the other side of you.  
He's different from you, so different, that you could be polar opposites.

He ties me up and tells me poison-sweet things, while his red eyes glisten in the dark.

He doesn't let me touch me, and I understand why.

He murmurs empty "i love you"s to me, as he fucks me slow and gentle.

But unlike you, he is cold, like ice.

The places he touches make me flinch from the chill of his fingers and his lips were like the coldest of winters.

And whenever he claims that he loves me, I could only smile at him and shake my head.

I knew he could not love anyone but himself.

He doesn't clean me up like you do, Hinata-kun.

He leaves me lying on the soft stained sheets while he sits up, facing away from me.

But at least he has the courtesy to untie me, and that is more than I can ask for.  
After all, a trash like me should not expect anything.

He seems so perfect, but I know he's flawed deep down inside.

Just like you, Hinata-kun.

But yet I can't help but wish to see warmth in his eyes.

His deep red eyes that are like the blood that splattered all over the floor when Teruteru-kun stabbed Togami-kun.

And when the day comes, when he truly smiles, then maybe I can get over you.

But until that day, I shall watch quietly by the side as you fall in love with Nanami-san bit by bit, forgetting me.

And the single thought that you were happy can continue to keep me going on.


End file.
